


The Consolation Prize

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: British Actor RPF, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Fassbender finds solace with Benedict Cumberbatch after losing the Academy Award to Jared Leto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consolation Prize

**The Consolation Prize**

Michael pulled the iPhone from the pocket of his Dior tuxedo. It was a MMS message from his co-star, Lupita.

Michael laughed out loud when he saw the image attached to the message.

Benedict Cumberbatch, and Michael's co-star also, looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

Michael pointed to his phone, "Take a look at this..."

[ _Benedict Cumberbatch Takes Michael Fassbender To Oscars After Party…_ ](http://t.co/JfQbjxLjaZ) [ _Benedict Cumberbatch and his “12 Years A Slave” co-star Michael Fassbender both appear to be single, so the friends had a boys’ night and partied sans girlfriends at the AGO Oscars after-party after…_ ](http://t.co/JfQbjxLjaZ) _”_

Benedict smiled and wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulder. "I'm flattered if the handsome Michael Fassbender decides to be my date tonight."

Fassbender made a thumbs up gesture.

"So, do you want to hit another party?"

Michael put his phone away and shook his head, “No more parties. I’m pretty drunk right now. I don't want to make a fool of myself like I did two years ago."

Benedict and Michael left the Vanity Fair party and headed toward the limos. "Share a limo...?"

Michael nodded. "I don't want to go to a party but that doesn't mean I don't want another drink. Want to come to my hotel for some martinis?"

Benedict smiled and nodded, "Sure...."

Michael leaned back in the backseat and stretched his long legs. He looked over at Benedict. "Do you want music or a joke...?"

Ben thinks for a moment, “A joke…”

“Excellent. The drunken Irish in me loves to tell jokes. Here we go. Paddy and Sean are planning to go out on a Saturday night, but only have 50 cents between them. Paddy has an idea; he takes the 50 cents of Sean, goes to butchers and buys a sausage. Sean is really pissed off at first that Paddy spent their last money on a sausage, but Paddy lets him in on his plan. “We are going into the next pub, order two pints, drink them and when it comes to paying you go down on your knees _, unzip my trousers, pull the sausage out and start sucking on it_ "

Ben started to giggle immediately.

Michael continues, “So, they go into the first pub and do exactly as Paddy suggested. The barmaid is disgusted by the sight and kicks the two out. Paddy says, "See it works, we didn’t pay did we? As Paddy’s plan seems to be working they carry on doing it… In the 12th pub, both are quite drunk by now, Sean isn’t looking to good. They have just finished their pints. Sean says, "I can’t do this anymore Paddy my bloody knees are hurting as fuck…!” And Paddy says, " _No worries…I lost that bloody sausage in the third pub!”_

Michael starts cackling from his joke. There were tears forming in his eyes.

Benedict is guffawing too. He shakes his head, “Oh my god Michael. Did you really want to make a joke like that...? It might give someone the impression that drunken Irish men like to suck cock. I might take advantage of such knowledge.”

Michael pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it in the ashtray. Within seconds he was on top of Benedict, lips crushing lips. When pulled away, he smiled and stared at Benedict. “If this isn’t what you originally had in mind; speak now buddy.”

Ben licked his lips, “I admit – I didn’t think I was your type.”

“My type…? And what type of man do you think I generally want to sleep with…?” Michael furrowed his brow.

Ben shrugged, “Some chap that is very handsome or a devastatingly beautiful woman. As close to perfection as possible. I look like a real mutant next to you.”

Michael shook his head slowly and leaned forward to kiss Ben. “I like the way you drink, smoke, cuss and I find your politeness absolutely endearing. I wanted to say something back in New Orleans; but Nicole wasn’t keen on sharing. We aren’t getting married tonight - or anything that serious. But even this Oscar loser should be able to have some sort of consolation prize.”

Ben grinned, “Oh so I’m the consolation prize? Really…? I think I should get offended by that; but I'm not."

Eventually the limo stopped in front of the Beverly Hills Hotel. It was late enough that the hotel didn’t have paparazzi or fans loitering around.

Ben was still quite an unknown in the United States. And he wasn’t nominated for an Oscar either. So, his visit in L.A. wasn’t marred with too much drama. He was glad for it.

Once in the room; Ben and Michael didn’t do too much talking. They raided the mini bar one last time for two beers (there was no vodka in the room) and eventually stripped down to nothing.

Their designer suits littered the hotel room floor.

There was music playing from Pandora. And on the king size, Benedict was writhing. Michael was stroking him slow but steady. Ben moaned. He never imagined his evening would have ended this way.

Michael suddenly wanted to know what Ben tasted like. "You're a good clean boy right?”

Michael was squeezing the base of Ben’s cock.

Benedict thrashed under him, but nodded. “Yes. _Please_. You don’t know how good this feels right now..."

Michael smiled, “Oh I know. Tell me Sherlock, when was the last time you got  your cock sucked and well…?”

Ben took a moment to actually think about it. He knew Michael wasn’t really prying to know; but the reality of it was it had been a while. The last woman he was with wasn’t very interested in sucking his dick. And he hadn’t the nerve to seek out male companionship since his fame skyrocketed. Although he loved sex with women; his rapport with men was so much easier. There had been quite a few men that reached out to him but he had to turn them down. He just couldn’t trust anyone anymore. 

Michael kissed Benedict, “Never mind the question; you're thinking too hard about it. So, stop thinking and just enjoy this..."

Michael moved down the bed and wrapped his lips around Benedict’s cock. Immediately a small burst of pre-come exploding on his tongue.

Benedict was panting and writhing on the bed.

Eventually, Ben started to move his pale hips. He was undulating like a dancer. As in perfect sync, with Ben’s every motion; the movement pushed and pulled his cock between Michael’s lips.

Michael just let Benedict fuck his mouth.

Michael got his cock sucked quite frequently; so it was nice to finally give to someone that he knew he could trust.

"Oh fuck..." Ben whispered.

There were no more words. Benedict hands grabbed the towel that was placed beneath him as his hips started jerking. The gracefulness of his prior dancing fluidity of his movements was gone. Ben was glad the music was on because he knew he was making loud cries of pleasure about his impending release.

"Michael....!" Benedict managed to say the other man’s name before he started to spurt his load inside of Michael's mouth.

Michael swallowed. He actually loved to swallow. Benedict's was a sharp flavor that was overwhelming his senses.

When it was over; Ben took a moment to catch his breath.

But Michael was eventually not willing to stall anymore. He started to push Ben's long legs wide open so he could fit between them. One hand gripped Ben’s thigh and the other grabbed his hard leaking cock.

 It wasn’t going to take too long for Michael to blow his load.

 ”Cum for me... please.” Benedict reached down and gave Michael’s balls a gentle squeeze. “Cum on me... "

Michael gave his infamous shark-like smile before giving letting out a growl. His hips were bucking as he poured out his pleasure. The blast of semen reached Benedict's chin.

"Oops..." Michael leaned over and gently licked some of the semen that was splashed on Ben’s face.

He then kissed Ben. Michael pushed his tongue inside the other man’s mouth.

When their little sex fest ended; they were both staring at the ceiling.

Michael put his hands behind his head and looked over at Benedict, "I usually want a cigarette by now; but I'm just too tired."

Benedict sighed, "I guess I should leave now. Give me a second to catch my breath?"

Michael shook his head, “Or you can spend the night…? No strings attached. But it would be nice not to sleep alone."

Benedict smiled, and reached out to hold Michael's hand. "Thank you for not throwing me out into the cold harsh L.A. night.”

 ————————————-

Ben heard a phone buzzing.

He woke up gasping from the dull pain in his head and the thirst in his mouth. Benedict looked over and realized that Michael was still passed out. Then he looked over to his watch on the nightstand. It was actually only 6:30 am. Bloody hell, who the fuck was calling him this early? And where the fuck was his iPhone?

Benedict got up from the bed as quietly as possible. It was probably his god damn publicist, Karon. She was turning into a barnacle. But at least he didn’t arrive at the Academy Awards alone. Thank goodness Michael decided to be his ‘date’ for the Governor’s Ball. He just couldn’t believe that would end up with sex.  

Ben could barely see anything in the hotel room. They had closed the curtains last night with hopes of sleeping in a bit. But eventually he saw a glowing and flashing phone near dark pants.

He didn’t recognize the phone number but recognized the London area-code. Damn, it had to be one of his friends. It was about 2pm and they were probably dying to know how his evening had gone. "Hello..."

"Hello..."

Ben clutched his aching head. He headed toward the mini-bar and grabbed a bottle water. "Yes, this is Ben. Who is this...?"

"Benedict…?” The male voice on the phone sounded confused. "Benedict, it's me, James."

"James...?" Benedict took a deep drink of water and wondered briefly if he packed some Paracetamol. Then he realized it was a Scottish voice on the phone. “McAvoy! I’m sorry. It was a long night and my head is pounding. I wasn’t expecting a call from you? Is everything all right?”

There was silence before James answered. "Hi Benedict. Listen mate, I wasn’t calling you. This is Fassbender's phone. Is he still in bed?"

"Fuck..." Benedict pinched the bridge of his nose, he started to go in anxious circles in the hotel room. "I grabbed the wrong phone. It's so bloody dark in this room. Yeah - he's still asleep. I mean, well...."And that’s when Ben swore he realized he might have said the wrong thing.

Benedict sighed. He could hear the sniffle on the phone coming from James. “James are you all right? Are you in trouble? I know you want Michael but can I help you?”

James gave a sad small laugh. "Well last night it was all over Twitter that you were Michael's date to the after-parties. I figured he would have a late night. Michael asked me to be his wake-up call and remind him to take his mum to the airport. But it sounds like your date went better than I thought. I'm assuming Michael never mentioned me last night? Didn’t say anything about us?”

James clutched the cell-phone. He was in London, in his trailer on location for Frankenstein.

Benedict felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water on him. He sat down on the floor next to the discarded suits. “Oh James. I swear - I didn’t know anything. WE were drunk last night and I know this is bloody cliché but the next thing I know we were in his hotel room having beers and...James, I'm so sorry. You know I value our friendship. And it never occurred to me. Are you and Anne-Marie split up?"

James sighed and wiped his eyes. “Stop apologizing to me. I'm not angry at you. Michael is a fucking slag. He loves to fuck. Men or women. He really loves sex and he's a magnet for it. No                   bloody X-Men pun intended. And here I thought my competition was Madalina. Of course not; not with rumors of her being a prostitute. But you are definitely not someone he will forget so easy."

Benedict frowned. He had actually liked Michael. He started having the weirdest day-dreams before falling asleep last night about the possibility of a relationship. It would be the most amazing way to come out as bisexual too. How great it would be to announce to the world that his boyfriend was Michael Fassbender. He was a bloody idiot. "I think I fell for his charms too."

"Listen to me Benedict; whatever fooling around Michael and I did was never serious. I wasn’t leaving Anne-Marie. She knew about Michael and I. But how could I leave my son? I made vows to Anne-Marie. I kept trying to make Michael understand but he doesn't understand my life very well. I do know that someone needs to put that guy on a  leash soon. Michael could use a good guy (or woman) to keep an eye on him. And if it’s you; then I’m damn happy. But watch your back - don’t get too hung up on him. Michael is a good hearted man; but he likes to fuck. He cheats. I don’t want you to get hurt.  Make sure he wears a rubber too; his not always careful. I have nothing bad to say about the guy. I love him too much."

 It was then that Ben heard footsteps. He turned to see Michael standing naked behind him.

 "Who are gossiping with so damn early in the morning? Oh fuck, my head is pounding. Is that your mom?”

 Ben didn’t say anything.

However, James heard Michael’s voice, “Go ahead and pass him the phone. Let me speak to him.”

 Ben stood up and walked toward Michael, “I’m sorry. I thought this was my iPhone. They are identical and the room was dark. I answered it thinking it was for me. But this is for you. It’s James.”

Ben  handed the phone to Michael and decided to head toward the shower. He needed a hot one. He felt strange. After about 10 minutes; he walked out to find Michael sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette. The phone was on the nightstand. “Sorry if I took too long. The shower is all yours now.”

"Ben, I want you to understand that I didn’t set out last night to sleep with you. I really didn’t have this all planned out. As for not telling you about my relationship with James; we were shit-faced. I wanted to suck your cock - not discuss my complicated love-life.” Michael blew the smoke toward the open balcony doors.

Benedict shrugged, “You don’t have to explain things to me. I’m the one that fucked up by answering your phone. I never did it on purpose. If I ruined things between you and James; please tell me how I can fix it.”

"There is nothing to fix. James and I will be nothing more than fuck buddies. Why? Because that stubborn Scotsman won't divorce his wife. I'm not saying he doesn't care for her; he does. And she adores him too. But she isn't a wife; she's more like a mother to him. James didn't grow up with his mother; I guess in many ways it is very Oedipal. But James is afraid that a divorce will affect Brendan. He doesn't want Brendan to be without Anne-Marie for even a second. I know I don't have a wife or a kid; so maybe I don't understand what he's going through." Michael sighed.

Benedict frowned. He was raised in a happy home. His parents were still quite happily married.

"So right now - this is just sex between he and I. We usually get together, have a few drinks and then have great sex. Of course James confessed everything to Anne-Marie. She doesn't give a rat's ass. Anne-Marie knows that side of James has to be satisfied."

Benedict shook his head, "Aren't you two guys afraid of getting caught?"

Michael laughed, "Caught...? James actually gave an interview during the First Class press tour and admitted that he and I had sex - and everyone giggled about it - but no one believed him! Instead they all coo and think he's so adorable. If I told the bloody press that I was fucking James McAvoy four times a day while filming X-Men; that would be it. I would be getting Anderson Cooper calling me up. People Magazine would be vying to do my coming out story."

"I don't want to upset you. Maybe I should leave...?" Benedict hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

"Please Benedict, I don’t mean to take it out on you. I'm in a dead end with James McAvoy. And he knows it. We will be filming Days of Future Past next month; I just can't play these games with him."

"I’m sorry Michael. I don’t know what else to say.”

Michael smiled. “James said that he will be supporting our relationship if we decided to explore one. He told me that I was an asshole if I didn’t realize how wonderful and amazing you are Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch."

 Ben blushed.

"I told him that we spent the night together. And that I really did like you. I don't want to hide my relationships. I'm not ashamed of who I am. I would like to see you again?" Michael gave his shark-like smile.

Benedict smiled and took off his towel. He crawled up on the bed and straddled Michael’s legs. "I like you too. My parents are quite aware of my bisexuality too. I'm 37 years old. It is my life. I truly don't give a fuck what the world thinks of me. I surely as hell am not going to live my life just to make my temperamental Cumberbitches happy. But no bullshit between us. I want honesty. Always.”

Michael nodded. “Yes. But we take it slow. On our terms only. Fuck the world and our agents. They will of course disagree with us having a relationship. Thank goodness we live in London. In England, there will be less drama about it." Michael was stroking Ben's chest softly.

"If you start - you will have to finish it."

Michael groaned, "I want to start badly. But, Steven texted me already. He wanted to remind you and I about our Oscar winning celebratory breakfast at 8:00am. Steven will be happy to know that we will try to be together. He's a sucker for love stories. But he will warn you that I'm an awful man-whore."

Ben smiled, “My new lover is a man-whore..."

Michael shook his head, "...was a man-whore."

Ben nodded. "All right, now put the blood cigarette out and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Takhesiz, who requested a little story about Ben and Michael coming together after the Academy Awards.


End file.
